ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sharp Nintendo Television
The Sharp Nintendo Television (often described as the C1 NES TV; originally released for Japanese markets as ) is a television produced by Sharp Corporation with a built-in licensed Nintendo Entertainment System. Originally released in Japan in 1983, the unit was released in the US in 1989. The C1 is notable for having provided the high-quality screenshots displayed in video game magazines of the period, due to its having slightly better picture quality than a Famicom or NES paired with a separate television. The concept was followed up in Japan by the Super Famicom-based SF1 in 1990. Overview The C1 is a television set developed jointly by Sharp Corporation and Nintendo that features a built-in Nintendo Entertainment System system (originally Famicom). The system was licensed by Nintendo and was released in 1983 to Japanese markets and 1989 to American markets, and supported until 1989. It was noted for having a clearer picture quality than the original setup requiring a Famicom and composite video through an RF Modulator connection. This system used the 2C03 PPU which supports native RGB output for the highest quality picture at a cost of some compatibility and color limitations with games. For this reason, screenshots featured in video game magazines of the time were often taken from the C1. The system featured two built-in programs, JR GRAPHIC and TV NOTE, and in Japan it was shipped with a multicart containing cut down versions of Donkey Kong Jr. and Donkey Kong Jr. no Sansuu Asobi. At the time of its release, this cartridge was unique to the C1 and represented the only licensed multicart made for the Famicom.Sharp C1. FamicomWorld. 2009.NEWSCLUB Premium Goods プレミアム グッズ - プレミア付、ってだけで興味あるでしょ? : 金では売れん自慢の一品. Famicom Tsūshin. No.347. Pg.179. 11 August 1995. The second Famicom multicart, Final Fantasy I & II, would be released in 1994 at the end of the Famicom's life. When the TVs were released in the United States, Nintendo and Sharp used the regular composite output only PPU, the 2C02, for the TVs. While the picture was not as crisp as with the Japanese C-1, this avoided any compatibility issues. Even without the RGB PPU, the picture quality for the U.S. versions of the Sharp TVs were superior to many home console connections because the system was connected via a straight composite signal directly to the TV. Just like the original Nintendo Entertainment System, It also has the 10NES region protection chip. If the game does not load, it would consistently reset, much like a normal NES system; the "P" on the channel indicator would not turn on and off, however, like the original NES's power light. Models * 19C-C1F・W (19 inch, retail price ¥145,000) * 14C-C1F・W・R (14 inch, retail price ¥93,000) * AN-320 (keyboard only) * 19SV111 and 19SC111 (19 inch)Barnholt, Ray. The Island of Lost Hardware: TVs With an NES Inside. Retronauts. 7 April 2010. - The North American release known as the Sharp Nintendo Television. All models came in both a red and a black color. See also *Nintendo Entertainment System *Twin Famicom *Famicom Titler *Super Famicom Naizou TV SF1 References External links * ファミコンテレビC1特集 - TV GAME KAN C1 My Computer TV Feature * Sharp Nintendo Television at ASSEMbler * Sharp Famicom TV at the Ultimate Console Database Category:Nintendo Entertainment System hardware clones C1 C1 Category:Products introduced in 1983 Category:Television sets Category:Japan-only video game hardware